Who I Am
by Lady Prussia of Awesomeness
Summary: Is not what everyone pegs me to be. One shot having to do with Affairs of The Heart. centers around the sibling rivalry of Lily and Stone Summers.


**Hey! I originally written this for Game's ****Minor villain contest, and I decided to repost it since it has to do with my story, Affairs of The Heart. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, only my OC's**

**Words: 1,486**

* * *

Numbuh 12th-Guard, also known as Stone Summers, walked into his house that day. Of course, he was more concerned about tomorrow because Ben was in charge of the coffee run the next morning and ever since he screwed up his last order, the two friends have not been on been on very good terms.

However, what Stone was more worried about was his big sister, Delilah, also known as Lily Summers. The two were born 4 months apart, they were supposed to be born on the same day, but there was a complication with Lily while she was still in the womb and so she was born first.

Stone had light brown skin, like his sister, blue eyes, and black curly hair that he always hated. He spent a good part of the morning trying to control the uncontrollable curls, often complaining that they did not compliment him with his tough physique and appearance.

Lily was a member of the Glam Clan, which was a popular clique at school that also hated the TND.

He knew from other TND operatives that having a family member being a villain could be quite troublesome sometimes.

Anyways, Stone walked into his house and up the staircase where he came to Lily's room.

He stood there thinking, he could hear his sisters music through the wooden door. Lily always hid her true self from the rest of the Glam Clan all because she wanted to fit in.

He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she yelled over the sound of Aerosmith's song Walk This Way, which was one of the siblings favorite rap songs.

The two siblings were born and raised in the Manhattan area. Both of their parents were raised on West 28th Street on Fifth Avenue, which was by the legendary Tin Pan Alley. Their parents culture was centered around the music that would generate from the area and the tradition kept when they got married and had kids.

Stone and Lily grew up listening to the artists who originated in Tin Pan Alley, as well as the more modern artists whose cultural hearth reflected that of New York.

Their father, a geologist, their mother a botanist, who was someone who studied flowers, hence their name origins. Their father had received a transfer to Virginia for his work in the summer before the two started second grade.

Lily looked over at Stone as he entered her room; she gave him a small glare before speaking.

"What do you want Dolostone?" she asked icily, using his full name. Dolostone was a form of sedimentary rock. Stone's upper lip twitched at the usage of the atrocious name his father had given him.

"Well, Delilah." he said, fighting fire with fire, "You should know perfectly well what I want." he said. He looked around her room, so different from the one they had in New York. This room was that it mimicked every other Glam Clan room, pictures of hot celebrities like Darren Criss, Daniel Radcliffe, Robert Pattinson, Matt Damon, and One Direction, just to name a few. When they still lived in New York, her room would have been very different. They would have been mostly barren but with a few home took pictures of the New York skyline post and pre 9/11. CD's would dominate the shelves that she had, mostly rap from the old days (and some modern ones as well) and even a record disc or two that she had purchased from the local second hand shop. Lily loved buying old records and graffitting them in black and using neon colors to paint it over with New York symbols.

But when Lily was assigned that project with Ariel, Wendy, Aby, and Stephane, she changed to fit in. She covered up her slang and ghettoness that she used and it only really came out when she was really really mad or when she was around their parents.

"I'm not, so stop pestering me about it." she said angrily as the song finished. Instead of it going to the next song, Lily paused it and continue to look at her younger brother.

"Come on, Lil." Stone said, taking a step towards his sister.

"I don't have to do what ya say." she said, her Manhattan accent seeping through her speech.

"I know you don't." Stone responded. "But my question is why. We used to do this all the time back home with Denishwa and Jarome." he said, remembering all the times the four friends would sit on the steps leading up to the apartment building they lived in and just have fun. Sometimes people walking by would stop and watch them, often tossing them a couple of quarters for their entertainment. When that happened they often pulled the sum together and divided it up amongst themselves, and then taking a trip to the corner convince store and buying some gum.

"That's all in the past, Stone." Lily said, seeming to have her own flashbacks of the good old days. "And nobody can live in the past." she added.

"Fine, have it your way." Stone said turning on his heel and walking out of his sister's room, slamming the door shut.

Lily signed and plopped down on her bed. She reached into her nightstand drawer and extracted some black and white photos from the photo booths that like to be in malls and amusement parks.

She smiled upon looking down on them; it was of her, Stone, Denishwa, and Jarome. The four were squished into a photo booth making funny faces and getting in each other's way. Lily missed the two, she still talked to them through Facebook and text message but lately she hasn't really talked to them.

* * *

Stone took a deep breath as he slammed the door shut, this had gone all wrong, he was supposed to make his sister change her mind and come with him, but she had been insubordinate as she always was with these matters. Stone had tried to convince her hundreds of times to join him, but no dice.

Well, he didn't have all day, he had to get ready for tonight.

"Mom! Dad!" Stone shouted as he went down the stairs. He had his hair freestyled and was wearing his granddad's old leather jacket and a pair of stonewashed, ripped jeans on. "Im going!" he shouted.

"Okay! Good luck!" His mother shouted from the kitchen where she was washing the dishes. She had dark brown skin and had sleek, curly black hair and almond shape, onyx eyes.

"Okay, don't be long." His father shouted from the study. He had lighter shade of brown skin than his children, blue eyes, and dark brown curly hair.

"Don't worry! I will!" Stone shouted his reply as he walked out of the house. He was making his way towards his car when-.

"STONE!" he whipped his head around to see Lily running out of the house. She was dressed similar to him but had her hair in braids that was pulled together to make a side bun. She had on a hoodie and a pair of jeans.

"Lily!" Stone shouted as she ran up to him and hugged him. Stone was shocked, what was going through his crazy sister's head?

She pulled away from him and smiled, "I'm coming with." She said happily.

"I knew I would be able to get you to come." Stone said smugly as his sister whacked his arm.

"Don't be getting used to it, shrimp." She said playfully as they piled into the car and pulled out of the driveway. They were heading for the rap off, and they were going to win.

* * *

**So yea, Lily is a character I based off of my cultural hearth that originates from New York. My mom grew up in there and she's ghetto, and she admits it, and since I grew up with her, I'm somewhat ghetto too, my ma even tells me I'm ghetto sometimes, so no offense to ghetto people, kay? My mom's New Yorken accent has faded since she moved from New York but when you get her angry, you can hear it very clearly. I also love listening to rap, which isn't a well known fact among my friends. Also, I just recently learned about the Tin Pan Alley in AP Human Geography, so I incorporated it here.**

**So enough babbaling, review!**

**We all wear masks,**

**Morgan and The Holograms**


End file.
